The present disclosure generally relates to stowable handles which adopt a functional geometry only upon demand and in so doing present this functional geometry to the user. These handles will be termed self-presenting handles and this disclosure particularly addresses self-presenting handles having active materials.
Many vehicles include grab handles (i.e., assist handles) and garment hooks that are fixed to the roof liner and/or A-pillars of the vehicle. Most, if not all, of these handles are infrequently used but are permanently fixed to the vehicle's interior. For example, in many cases, the handles permanently occupy interior space and affect interior styling design. In other cases, the handles are spring loaded stowable, thereby reducing the amount of interior space occupied by the handle when not in use. Such stowable handles, however, can be difficult for a user to locate and grasp when entering and exiting the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved self-presenting handles that do not affect styling designs or aesthetics and increase interior compartment space.